


anything essential

by feidlimid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Jeonghan looking sad on Weverse made me have about five million emotions, M/M, Mention of Pain Medication, Mother Hen Kim Mingyu, Wisdom Teeth, idolverse, needy yoon jeonghan, the little prince references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feidlimid/pseuds/feidlimid
Summary: He picked out a thin book with a blue cover...this would probably do.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 25





	anything essential

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny little ficlet inspired by Jeonghan's wisdom tooth journey and a very thoughtful gift.

“Unghhh,” Jeonghan groaned as cold plastic hit his skin.

“Hyung, you have to do it slowly…” Mingyu gingerly took the ice pack from Jeonghan’s hand and placed it on the bedside table.

“I didn’t think it would hurt this much. Shua said when he did it before he came to Korea, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Well, I guess we’re _all_ getting older and our bodies don’t bounce back like they used to and…” Mingyu trailed off as the other man shot him a glare.

“Just give me the ice back. I hope the drugs kick in soon enough for your rambling to just put me to sleep.” Sighing, Jeonghan settled back into the pillows--some extra that Mingyu had brought over from his room--and closed his eyes. 

“Fine, here...but do it slowly. And make sure you keep the towel wrapped around it this time.” 

Mingyu settled into the chair on the other side of the room and swiped through his phone. It was rare to see Jeonghan acknowledge much pain, especially in front of the younger members. If he was honest with himself, it made him a little worried...bringing out the annoying mother hen in him when maybe an ice pack and some extra strength tylenol would suffice. Jeonghan’s breath seemed to settle into an easier rhythm. Another five minutes, then he’d go on with the rest of his day... He lowered his head back to look at his screen.

“Mingyu-yah...read me a story?” Mingyu’s ears perked up at the sound of Jeonghan’s voice, uncharacteristically small.

“I thought you were asleep?”

“I thought I said I couldn’t fall asleep without your voice.” A small smirk played at the corner of Jeonghan’s lips before he winced a bit in pain.

Mingyu flushed and felt a wave of thankfulness that Jeonghan kept his eyes closed.

“Sure, sure...what should I read?”

“You pick…’m too tired.”

Mingyu walked over to the small bookshelf and scanned his fingers along the spines. He picked out a thin book with a blue cover...this would probably do.

“Hyung, is...this okay?” He held up the book but was only met with gentle snoring from the bed. Mingyu smiled to himself before pulling over the chair and opening the book anyway.

“Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheS_standsfor)


End file.
